jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
From Statefarm with Love...and Guns
From StateFarm with Love...and Guns is a film in the second Jack series, starring Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero and Bad Horse as the Horse Queen. It was directed by Andrew Badass , with the soundtrack done by Hit-Boy . The movie is the start of a new Jack series, which will feature clever titles instead of Jack's name next to a subtitle. The film was followed by Depths of Death . Plot The film starts with the horse seen in Forest and Rise of Louis appearing once again in a throne made out of human bodies, rubbing her hooves together and grinning. Blood drips from her mouth. In front of her are tons of TV screens with tons of countries being taken over by her horse minions. Next to her are tanks with clones inside that are made from human and horse DNA. She assures her fellow horses that victory is imminent, they just have to kill Jack. The opening credits start, and then it flashes to Jack at his desk job at StateFarm, visibly older. He checks off his calender, marking the one year anniversary of fighting on top of the fortress of darkness. He gets a call from his boss who asks him to go into his office. Jack goes in and his boss tells him he's been promoted to a full agent of StateFarm insurance. Jack is very happy, until he sees a war helicopter behind him. Jack pulls his boss behind the desk to block him from bullet fire. He quickly dodges the bullets and leaps out the window, jumping onto the helicopter and grabbing the pilot, throwing him into the office. He jumps back in and pulls off his helmet. The man is a hybrid of a horse and a human, and he's really freaking ugly. The pilot jumps out the window, screaming his horse salute and sacrificing himself. Jack realizes that the horse revolution may have started now, and he leaves his office in the company car to go to his secret hideout that he hasn't stepped foot in for years. Horse hybrids chase him but he backs up and kills them, and finally heads to the docks, going inside his lair. He equips himself with his armor and weapons, ready to fight. He goes on his computer, researching everything about horses. He realizes that in the past 10 hours horses have been acting up and terrorizing the entire world. Paris, the main hub of all this, is in ruins. Jack, although he hates the government, he knows the president should be safe. He activates his satelite and sees the president is trying to escape the chaos in Chicago, the city he's in, and get to his private jet. Jack gets into the company Volvo and speeds off to save him. He escorts him to the airport and sees that most of his agents are dead. He tells the pilot to fly to Paris. As the plane takes off a flock of Pegasi (winged Horses) attack the plane. Like a badass, Jack climbs on top of the plane while it's flying and kills them with his machine gun. He goes back inside. Jack falls asleep on the plane and when he wakes up the pilot is strangling the president. He tries to stop him but the president is dead. Jack asks why the Horses are doing this, and the pilot reveals that he isn't working for the Horses. He only says that he is a ninja that will soon get his revenge for the death of his master. He kicks out the plane door and jumps out. Jack is angered by this and wants to kill the stranger, but he holds back and sighs, getting into the plane cockpit and flying toward Paris. Meanwhile, the Horse hybrid minions approach the Horse Queen, telling her that Jack escaped. She is angered by this and she eats them. She tells her Horses to order everyone to make their way across Africa, Australia, and South America, and tells them that war has started. Jack arrives in Paris but the plane is shot by an RPG equipped Horse. He jumps out and lands on top of the Eiffel Tower, where tons of hybrids are. Human/Horse hybrids, Pegasi, Unicorns, regular horses, armored horses, zombie horses, just tons of goddamn horses enhanced with superweed. Jack kills them all and heads down, meeting the President of France and his agents. They take Jack to a military base and Jack hacks into every TV Channel worldwide and tells the people what happened. He says they have to act since everyone outnumbers the horses, we're just scared. He orders Russia, the US, and the Greek military to attack the Sea Horses. He tells everyone in Asia and Europe to come to France for the final stand. Jack leads everyone into battle and it's super super super epic. He sees the queen of the horses in a robot suit flying off. Jack grabs on and snaps her neck, putting a grenade in her mouth and flipping off as she explodes. He lands on the ground like a total badass, and is met by the French President. The president thanks him for his duty, and tells him that the world is winning. Jack lights a cigarette like it was nothing and heads off into the distance. The French President agrees with everyone that Jack is a real hero, and he uses a shotgun to kill the last horse. Months later, the world starts to rebuild and start living again, and Jack continues his job at StateFarm. He then gets an email, clicks it open. A video opens, and it starts with the French President announcing a mission he could or could not accept... After Credits Scene An agent of the American Secret Service examines the wreckage of the President's jet, and puts on his sunglasses like a badass and tells the other agents that it was definitely Olan who murdered the president. From a distance, on a tall building, a lone ninja watches them with eyes of rage... Reception People praised FSFWLG from all over the world. They definitely have faith in the new Jack series. One critic said the movie definitely brings Jack back in the best way. Another said the film's plot and theme is very true to what's going on in the world today. A representitive of the Horse Empire said that the movie should be boycotted and banned. Sequel Due to its marketing success, a new film in the second Jack series was announced titled Depths of Death.